In situations where a high volume of documents are printed, the filling of a typical printer paper tray can be onerous, and in situations where controlled paper, such as watermarked or otherwise stamped paper is used, frequent refilling can present security concerns. Such issues often arise in printer kiosk situations, such as may be present on a school campus or the like.
Furthermore, in situations where typical low volume paper trays are used for high volume printing, maintenance issues may arise. For example, paper jams due to misfeeds are more common when paper levels are low. Also, damage to paper tray components, such as the tray's paper sensor flag may be more prevalent if the paper tray is repeatedly refilled, or filled to above capacity, due to frequent exhaustion of the paper supply.